Support is requested for the 35th annual meeting of the International Narcotics Research Conference (INRC) to be held in Kyoto, Japan July 18-23, 2004. INRC has for many years been the most prestigious international meeting for the dissemination and exchange of information about biomedical research on opiate drugs and the endogenous opioid system. The topics range from molecular to behavioral and clinical studies. While the main topic is still opiate drugs and abuse, there is increasing discussion of other abused drugs, such as marijuana, cocaine and alcohol, since extensive interaction between these drugs and the endogenous opioid system has been documented. Support is requested primarily for partial travel support to enable young scientists, i.e. graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty, to participate in the Conference. A small portion of funds will support distinguished plenary speakers from other disciplines, relevant to research on addictive drugs, who will describe strategies, concepts or techniques likely to be useful to an INRC audience. Invited symposium speakers, not normally INRC participants, will receive partial support. Funds requested for administrative and meeting expenses represent about 15% of the total. This year INRC has invited 3 plenary speakers on various relevant topics, including Nora Volkow, Director of NIDA, Barry Everitt, UK and Shigetada Nakanishi, Japan. The scientist who will present the Founders Award Lecture will be selected shortly. Nine symposia will cover a wide range of topics described in the application, with only limited overlap with the topics covered at the previous INRC, in areas deemed to deserve update. A number of relevant contributed papers will be chosen for oral presentation at each symposium. There will be 3 poster sessions, at which there is always much exchange and discussion. Lively discussions are a hallmark of INRC meetings, held in informal settings where interaction between participants is easy. For participants from many countries, this international meeting is their only chance to meet and exchange ideas. Many new collaborations and friendships have been formed at this Conference. We feel that participation by many pre and post doctoral students has resulted and is likely to continue to result in recruiting promising young scientists to a career in drug abuse research.